Then there was more: the sequel to After the coranation
by The100fanatic
Summary: It's been two years since Aria was born and Mal is pregnant agian. What could happen?
1. Plot

**Hey guys! so this is the sequel for After the coranation.**

 **Plot: Its been two years since Aria was born and Mal is pregnant again. What could Happen?**

 **BTW, I got Arias name from another fanfic, The apple dosen't fall far from tree.**

 **the first chapter will be up tomorrow**


	2. Finding out

Chapter 1

It's been two years since the chaos happend after the coranation.

Vanessa is 12

Lillian is 5

Aria is 2

and Mal and Ben are 18.

But, one day, after Vanessa and Lillian went to school and Aria was taking a nap, Mal started puking.

Ben was at a meeting and she did not want to bug him.

She decided to take a pregnancy test.

5 minutes later, she looked at it

It was positive.

Mal did not know what think.

She was pregnant again.

Her and Ben had planned to wait to have another kid.

But, she did not expect it to be a this soon.

Later that day, Ben got Back from his Meeting.

"Mal! I'm home!" Ben called.

Mal came in to the Living room.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said.

"Hey, handsome." Mal said.

They kissed.

" I have to tell you something." Mal said.

"What?" Ben said.

Mal took a deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant." Mal said.

Ben was speechless.

"Ben, say something. Yell at me. I don't care. Just say something." Mal said.

Ben picked Mal up and spun her around.

"Wait, your not mad?" Mal asked.

"No, I would never be mad at you for being pregnant." Ben said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Mal put her head on Ben shoulder.

He kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we can handle 4 kids?" Mal asked breaking the silence.

"I think we can." Ben answered.

Suddenly, Aria started crying.

"Sounds like the princess woke up from her nap." Ben said.

Mal laughed.

They both went up stairs.

They went into Aria's room.

She immediately stopped crying.

"Hey princess." Ben said as he got Aria out of her crib.

Mal smiled.

Ben walked over to Mal, carrying Aria.

"I'm so her favorite." Ben said.

"That's because you spoil her." Mal said.

"Hey, her first word was Dada." Ben said.

"That was her second word. Her first word was magic." Mal said.

"Oh, right" Ben said.

"Mom! Dad! we're home!" They heard Vanessa call.

"Okay, We'll be down in a minute." Mal said.

"Should we tell them?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Mal answered.

They went downstairs.

Vanessa and Lillian were lying on the couch.

Lillian had fallen asleep.

Vanessa had too.

"So. School tired you guys out." Ben said.

"Yeah." Vanessa said.

"I guess you don't want us to tell you some big news." Mal said.

Vanessa and Lillian sat up quickley.

"Whats the big news?" Lillian said.

"Well, We're going to have another baby." Mal said.

"REALLY?" They both said.

"Yeah. You guys are going to have another little sister or brother." Ben said.

"eeeeeyeyyyyyyyyyyy!" Lillian yelled excitedly.

 **(thats from girl meets world.)**

"I want a girl!" Vanessa said.

"Me too!" Lillian said.

"Of course you do." Ben said.

"Aria,Your going to be a big sister! Are you excited?" Mal asked Aria.

"Yes" Aria said.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Ben asked.

"Girl!" Aria answered.

"She is just like her sisters." Ben said.

"And her Mother." Mal said.

"Wait. You want a girl?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you want a boy." Mal said.

"Maybe." Ben said.

"Mal laughed.

She had the perfect family.

 **So there was the first chapter. I know i said i would update tomorrow but i could not wait. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Bye!**


	3. Morning sickness and hormones early

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys! I am updating these chapters back to back today and tomorrow because i do not have school today and tomorrow is Saturday. so be expecting that. Anyways, Here is chapter 2.**

Ben woke up to see Mal was not in bed.

"Mal!" Ben called.

"In here." Mal said from the bathroom.

Ben got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Mal was puking in the toilet.

He pulled her blonde hair back.

Ben hated to see her like this.

"I'm done." Mal said.

Ben helped her off the floor.

He kissed her forehead.

"I don't remember your morning sickness being this bad." Ben said.

"I think I should go to the doctor." Mal said.

"I'll take you." Ben said.

"Don't you have a meeting?" Mal asked.

"Yeah but I'm gonna reschedule it." Ben said.

Just then, Aria stared yelling.

"Moma! Dada!" Aria yelled.

"I'll go get her. You get dressed." Ben told Mal.

He kissed her on the lips.

"You know i just puked." Mal said.

"I know." Ben said.

He went to go get Aria.

When he walked into Arias room, He saw her out of her crib.

"Did you climb out of your crib?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Aria said.

Ben smiled and picked up his daughter.

"I guess it's time to get you a big girl bed." Ben said.

"Big gul bed!" Aria said.

Ben looked at the clock in Arias room

 _7:00_

 _"Time to wake up the girls."_ He thought.

"You want to help me wake up your sisters?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Aria said.

He went into Lillians room first.

She was sleeping peacefully.

Her purple hair was all frizzy.

Ben turned on the lights.

Lillian groned and pulled the covers over her face.

"Wake up!" Aria said.

Ben laughed.

Lilian sat up in her bed half asleep.

He put Aria down and went over to Lillian's bed and started to tickle her.

She laughed her head off.

After a while, Ben stopped and told Lillian to get dressed as he picked up Aria and left the room.

She got right to it.

Then he went to Vanessa's room.

Vanessa was already up and dressed.

She was wearing a Blue dress with silver flats.

"How come you're already up" Ben asked.

"I needed a lot of time to pick out my outfit." Vanessa said.

"Well, You look beautiful sweetie." Ben said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Vanessa said.

"I want to put on a dwess." Aria said.

"Well your gonna have to cause we have to take mommy to the doctor." Ben said.

"Whats wrong with mom?" Vanessa said.

"Her morning sickness is really bad." Ben said.

Before Vanessa could respond, Mal started calling Ben's name.

"Ben, get the f**k in here!" Mal yelled.

"You got it bad." Vanessa said.

"Tell me about it." Ben said.

"You might want to go before she starts cussing more." Vanessa advised him.

"You're probably right." Ben said.

Ben picked up Aria and walked out of Vanessa's room and into the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked Mal.

"I just realized that my stomach is big for 3 weeks. It looks like I'm a one month." Mal said.

She started crying.

Ben put Aria down and hugged Mal.

Aria went out of the room.

"I'm so fat." Mal said.

"No you're not, honey." Ben said.

"I just have so many emotions." Mal said.

"I know honey, I know." Ben said.

"Oh god!" Mal said.

She got out of Ben's arms and puked in the toilet.

Ben pulled her hair back.

After 5 minutes, she stopped puking.

"I'm done." Mal said.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"I AM SURE, OKAY!" Mal yelled then started to cry again.

Ben helped her up and hugged her.

He really hated seeing her like this.

"It's okay, honey." Ben said.

She continued sobbing in his arms.

Mal really needed to see a doctor

 **So that was chapter 2. Man, Mal is really hormornal. The next chapter will be up in a few hours. BYE!**


	4. Twins

Chapter 3

Mal and Ben dropped the girls of at school then went to the doctor.

5 minutes after they got to the doctor Mal's Name was called.

They first did a ultrasound.

"Okay, There's your baby and...Oh! um...I think you're having twins" The doctor said.

Mal was speechless.

"Thank you doctor." Ben said.

"Anytime." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Once they got home, Mal started freak out.

"5 kids Ben, 5 kids. I can't take care of 5 kids. I just can't." Mal said.

"Mal, take a deep breathe." Ben said.

Mal did as he said.

"Mal, you are not going to be taking care of the kids alone. I am here. You are not going to be raesing these kids alone" Ben said.

Ben hugged Mal.

She sobbed in his arms.

"I love you Ben." Mal said.

"I love you too Mal." Ben said.

Mal eventally fell asleep in Ben's arms.

He carried her to there bed.

Before he left the room, He kissed her forehead.

This pregnancy is going to be tough, but it's nothing they can't handle


	5. Pushing thourgh

Chapter 4

"Ben!" Mal called.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"Could you get me some pickles with gravy." Mal said.

"Isn't that a little distusting?" Ben asked.

"Hey, your kids want it Ben." Mal said.

"Okay them." Ben said.

He went into the kitchen where Lillian was teaching Aria how to do the perfect ballerina twirl.

"No you're doing it wrong." Lillian said.

Aria had a confused look on her face.

Ben laughed.

Lillian and Aria both turned there heads.

"Hi daddy." Lillian said.

"Hey Princess." Ben said.

"Whactha doing?" Lillian asked

"Getting pickles and gravy for your mother." Ben said.

"Why does she want that?" Lillian asked.

"Don't know." Ben said.

"Ben! Get the f**k up here!" Mal yelled.

"Coming dear!" Ben said.

Ben ran upstairs and into the bathroom to see Mal puking in the toilet.

Ben held her hair back.

When she was done, she ran into Ben's arms.

She quietly sobbed

Ben really hated to see Mal like this.

He kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we go have dinner." Ben said.

"Okay." Mal said.

...

Later that night, Mal and Ben were lying in bed.

They were both on there phones.

"Ben?" Mal said.

"Yes?" Ben

"Remember on our secound date where you said when I'm ready, I could tell you what life was like on the isle?" Mal asked.

"Yes, I remember that very well." Ben replied.

"I think I'm ready." Mal said.

"You sure?" Ben said.

"Yeah." Mal said.

"Okay, so what was life like on the isle?" Ben said.

"Well, there was no magic, no Wi-Fi, and you could not get out" Mal said.

"I know that part." Ben said.

"Nobody was married." Mal said.

"Well then how did the villans get kids?" Ben asked.

"People had sex with complete strangers, there minions, anyone who would agree to have it with them." Mal said.

"I know I should not ask this, but do you know who your dad is." Ben asked.

"Yea. It was Diablo." Mal said.

"How come he was never around?" Ben asked.

"My mother was not happy that she got pregnant. When she figured out it was him who got her pregnant, she forced him to live in the black forest." Mal said.

"Did your mom ever tell you what he was like?" Ben asked.

"She described him as weak, she said I was just like him." Mal said.

They both went silent at that.

Ben looked over a Mal and saw a tear streaming down her cheek.

He put his arm around her.

Mal put her head on his shoulder.

Ben kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Mal said.

"For what?" Ben asked.

"Everything"

 **So there's chapter 4. i hope you liked it. i am going to start the next chapter now. BYE!**


	6. The Adams Family YouTube Channel

Chapter 5

 **This is going to be my favorite chapter cause it has YouTube in it. If you do not know what YouTube is, it is a video platform. This is the chapter were Ben and Mal start vloging there life, like the Shaytards.**

'Mal, Have you ever heard of YouTube." Ben asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mal asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could have video diaries of our lifes, I mean, we are teen parents." Ben said.

"What would we call our channel?" Mal asked.

"Um...The Adams Family." Ben said.

"Okay lets do it!" Mal said.

They decided to do there first video.

Mal turned the camera on and pointed it at Ben.

"Hello guys, you might know me as the King of Auradon. Today is the start of The Adams family. These video's will be diaries of me and my wife's lifes as teen parents. Speaking of my wife." Ben said.

He took the camera from Mal and pointed it at her.

"This is her." Ben said. "Say hi."

"Hi!" Mal said.

"As you can see she is pregnant with twins." Ben said.

"I think they guessed that." Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"Okay Mal, tell the veiwers how old we are." Ben said.

"We are 18." Mal said.

"Yeah and tell them how many kids we have." Ben said.

"3 and 2 on the way." Mal said.

Ben pointed the camera at himself.

"Now, I know what your thinking. Why do we have three kids at 18? Well, Mal, You want to tell them how." Ben said as he pointed the camera back at Mal.

"So, 2 years ago, I got pregnant with his baby. When I told Ben, I also told him I got raped." Mal said.

"And Tell them were you used to live." Ben said.

"The Isle Of The Lost." Mal said.

"Yeah, you can get raped there" Ben said.

"So I got raped at 14, and I sent the baby when she was 2 almost 3 to Auradon so she would be safe. 6 months later, Me and Ben found her and adopted her and her friend who was 7 years older then her." Mal said.

Ben pointed the camera back at himself.

"There names are Lillian and Vanessa." Ben said.

He pointed the camera back at Mal.

"The we had a baby girl named Aria, Who is now 2." Mal said.

"Should we let them meet our kids?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Mal said.

Ben followed Mal into the family room where Vanessa, Lillian, and Aria were.

"Guys, say hi to all the veiwers." Mal said.

"Hi!" The girls said.

"Tell them your name and your age." Ben said.

He pointed the camera at Vanessa.

"I am Vanessa and I am 12." Vanessa said.

Next, He pointed the camera at Lillian.

"HI! I am Lillian and I am 5." Lillian said.

Lastly, he pointed the camera at Aria.

"Tell them your name." Ben said.

"ARIA!" Aria shouted excitedly.

"And how old are you?" Ben asked her.

"2!" Aria shouted.

He pointed the camera at Mal.

"Are you ready, cause this might get boring. I mean, really cool." Mal said.

Ben laughed his head off.

So did the girls.

"Okay so there is our crazy family and we will see you tomorrow." Ben said.

"Say Bye Mal." Ben said.

"Bye!" Mal said.

"Say Bye girls." Ben said.

"BYE!" The girls said.

This was the start of something new.

 **so there was chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Shout out to the shaytards. BYE!**


	7. Two boys, Two girls, Or a boy and a girl

Chapter 6

 **Hey guys! So, The chapters are going to be a little different from now on. So Mal, Ben, and Vanessa are going to be vloging in the rest of the story. There will rarely be any off camera moments. The format is that i am going to put who is vloging at the top. so when the person who is vloging changes it will be at the top and if it dose not have she said or he said or so an so said it the person who is holding the camera is talking. you'll see what i mean. Anyways, Here is chapter 6.**

Mal Vloging

"Hey guys so this is our first actual vlog. Yey! I am so excited. Vanessa gonna be vloging, When Lillian's older she will be vloging, even when Aria's older she will be vloging. I don't know how long we will be doing this. It is probably going to be a long time because Ben is loving this like vloging. He has been vloging non-stop. Like when his parents were over last night he was vloging and Belle was like, what is he doing and Lillian said hes vloging here and now that is Ben's catchpharse. I am just so happy about this, I can not explain it. I just want to say welcome to our crazy lifes"

Ben Vloging

"Ok guys, where are going?"

"To a doctors appointment!" The girls screamed.

"And what are we going to find out?"

"If it is two boys, two girls, Or a boy and a girl." Vanessa said.

"Mal, what do you think your having?"

"I think two boys because these baby are kicking so much and it's killing me." Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"Okay girls what do you think moms having?"

"Two girls" Lillian says.

"Two boys." Vanessa says.

"Two guls" Aria says.

"Okay, Lets go!"

Later after the ultrasound...

"Alright, We know what the genders are. Mal you wanna tell them?"

"It is a boy and a girl!" Mal said.

Ben put his arm around his wife.

"Yep, we are having another daughter and our first son! Mal, Are you excited?"

"Of course I am." Mal said.

"Well it's been a day so, see you guys tomorrow! Bye!"

 **There you go. I love writing these chapters. Anyways, I will see you guys tomorrow. BYE!**


	8. The Trip To the Pool

Chapter 7

Ben Vloging

"Excuse me ladys where are we going?"

"Swimming!" The girls scream.

"And why are we going swimming"

"Cause we want to?" Lillian said.

"Cause we have awesome parents!" Vanessa said.

"Excatly. Mal are you going to swimming?"

Mal glares at him.

Ben laughs.

"I'm guessing that's a no"

"You got that right." Mal said.

"I bet i can beat you to the door."

"You probably could cause I'm pregnant" Mal said.

Ben laughed.

He put his arm around Mal and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mal said.

...

Mal Vloging at the pool

"Okay we are at the pool."

The camera turns to Vanessa, Lillian, Aria, and Ben.

"We are going to acomplish the baby throw." Ben said.

He picks up Aria.

"How does the baby throw work Benjamin?"

"Vanessa and Lillian are gonna go about two feet away from me and i will throw the baby to them." Ben said.

"Are you sure that this is safe?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out"

Mal turned the camera to her.

"This makes me a little nervous."

She turns the camera back around.

"You ready?" Ben asked.

"I guess."

Ben throws Aria and Vanessa catches her.

"Benjamin Florin Adams! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey! At least He did not jrop her" Lillian said.

"Thats true."

 **So that was chapter 7. I will update soon. BYE!**


	9. Waking Up Dad and A Sweet Vist

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys! I know what your thinking 'why is she not at school' well i'm sick.:( Yeah so i thought why don't i update. So here is chapter 8.**

Vanessa Vloging

"Hey guys! So Me and Lillian thought it would be fun to wake up our daddy and film it. Well, actually our mom is going to wake him up"

She points the camera at Mal.

Mal waves to the camera.

"By the way, This is how i have to wake him up everyday, but sometimes I wake him up with my morning sickness." Mal said.

"But this time he did not wake up."

"Nope." Mal said.

"Let's do this."

Vanessa followed Mal with the camera in her hand.

Mal opened the door.

Ben was sleeping in there bed peacefully.

Mal went over and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, Ben pulled her on to the bed.

He started kissing her on the lips.

Vanessa covered the lens with her hand.

After 5 minutes, Vanessa removed her hand from the lens.

"Ben?" Mal said.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"You know the cameras on, Right?" Mal asked.

"What!" Ben said as he sat up.

Vanessa and Lillian started laughing there heads off.

So did Mal.

"We got that whole thing on camera"

"Great." Ben said sarcastically.

Camera off

Mal in the kitchen making cookies for Ben.

Ben has loved Mal's cookies ever since he ate one before his tourney game.

But Mal did not put a love spell in it now.

She just made regular chocolate chip cookies.

Every year on the anniversary of their first date, Mal brought cookies to his office.

Aria usually came too.

"Are you excited to bring daddy some cookies?" Mal asked.

"Yes!" Aria said.

Mal picked her up and walked down the hallway.

She stopped at the door of Ben's office.

She put Aria down and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ben called.

"Your wife and daughter." Mal said.

"Come in!" Ben said.

Mal opened the door.

"DADDY!" Aria yelled as she ran to her father.

"Hey princess." Ben said as he picked her up.

He kissed her on the forehead.

Mal walked over to them.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said to Mal.

"Hey handsome." Mal said.

Ben kissed Mal on the lips.

"Ewe!" Aria shouted.

Mal and Ben laughed.

"We brought you something." Mal said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Aria, want to give daddy his special surprise?" Mal asked.

"Yes!" Aria said.

Aria got the basket of cookies and brought them to Ben.

"Wow! Is today the anniversary of our first date?" Ben asked.

"Maybe." Mal said.

"That reminds me." Ben said.

He went over and got a long little box.

"This is for you." Ben said.

Mal took the box and opened it.

Inside was a necklace with a small piece of a rock.

"Remember that rock you threw into the lake after i gave it to you?" Ben asked.

"Oh, yeah and by the way I almost drowned in the lake and that pissed me off" Mal said.

Ben laughed.

Mal and Ben kissed.

"Can we eat these cookies already?" Aria asks.

"We sure can." Ben said as they broke up

Ben went over and picked up Aria.

For the rest of the time, they ate cookies together and spent time as a family

 **i hope you guys liked that off camera moment. I thought it would be really cute. i will update soon. BYE!**


	10. Announcing the Christmas Special

Chapter 9

 **Hey guys! So I have decided to update this story on the weekends because of school and all the homework so yeah. I will be updating back to back chapters from December 18th to January 4th cause the 18th I go to school till 11:15 central time zone and then the 4th of January is last day of break for me. That might finish off the story. If I do finish this story during winter break, I will make a sequel. But even if i don't I will still make a sequel. so anyways this chapter is a little short, BUT the next chapter is going to be Christmas. Now, Here is chapter 9.**

Ben Vloging 

"Excuse me Ma'm , what are we doing?"

"Waiting for Mommy, Aria, and Vanessa to get home!" Lillian said excitedly.

"Mal is out with Aria and Vanessa getting ornaments and Lillian and I are waiting for them to get home."

"Can we tell them about The Adams Family Christmas special?" Lillian asked.

"We sure can. So Mal and I thought it would be fun to have a Christmas special called The Adams Family Christmas special. Lillian, You want to tell them what is going to happen in the The Christmas special?"

"We vlog during Christmas!" Lillian said.

"That's right. Today is going to be a one taker so we will see you tomorrow. Say bye Lillian."

"Bye!" Lillian says

 **so that was really short but the next chapter will be longer. I will be posting a chapter about the people who are going to be in the chirstmas speical. I will see you guys next time. BYE!**


	11. The Guest list for the Christmas Special

Guest list

 **Hey guys! so today i am going to be telling you who is going to be at the Adams family Christmas special. Some of these characters i got from other fanfics i will say the fanfic when i say their name.**

 **Mal-18**

 **Ben-18**

 **Vanessa-12**

 **Lillian-5**

 **Aria-2**

 **Evie(Pregnant) and Doug-18**

 **Eric and Tegan(there son and daughter)(Tegan is a girl.)-2**

 **Jay and Audrey- 18**

 **Taylor(There daughter)-2**

 **Carlos and Jane-18**

 **Peter and Carly(Their son and daughter)-2**

 **Chad and Lonnie-18**

 **Clarence(There son)-2**

 **Angie(Ben's twin sister. I got that character from a fanfic called Rebel Princess at Heart)-18**

 **Aaron(Ben's older brother and Mal's adoptive brother. I got that character from a fanfic called My Brother.)-20**

 **Grace(Ben's younger sister. I got that character from the fanfic Lost But Never Forgotten)-16**

 **Monica-(Mal's younger sister. I got that character from a fanfic where Mal's younger sister comes to Auradon, But I changed her name.)-16**

 **Belle and Beast-53**

 **Fairy godmother-55**

 **so those are the people who are going to be in the Christmas Special. The special is going to be split up in to parts but i do not know how many so we'll have to see. I will see you guys soon. BYE!**


	12. Christmas Special Part 1: Annoying Aaron

**Hey Guys! I know you guys have been waiting for this Christmas special so without further ado, Here is part 1 of the The Adams family Christmas Special.**

Mal Vloging

"Today is the day!"

Lillian jumped up and down.

"Lillian, What is today?"

"Christmas Eve!" Lillian said.

"Yes, It is Christmas Eve. And a lot of people are coming over, Right, Lillian?"

"Right!" Lillian said.

"So Ben and Vanessa are getting the food, Aria is taking a nap, and we are getting the place decorated."

Lillian put a ornament on the tree.

"The ornaments are all put up!" Lillian said.

"Good job putting them up." Mal said.

Lillian smiled and jumped up and down.

"Tomorrows Christmas!" Lillian said Excitedly.

"Looks like Lillian's excited."

Suddenly, Aria started shouting.

"Moma!" Aria shouted.

"Oh, Looks like Ari's awake. Gotta go!"

Camera off

Mal turned the camera off and went upstairs to Aria's room.

Aria was out of her crib.

"We really need to get you a big girl bed." Mal said.

"Big gul bed" Aria said.

Mal picked Aria up.

Suddenly her Phone started ringing.

It was Ben.

"Hey Ben." She answered.

"Hey honey."Ben said into to the phone.

"Are you guys on your way home?" Mal asked.

"Yep. Are the baby's okay?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the baby's are fine." Mal answered.

Aria started babbling.

"I'm guessing Ari woke up." Ben said.

"She did. And I think she's a little crazy." Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"We'll be home soon." Ben said.

"Okay, Love you!" Mal said.

"Love you too."

"Bye." Mal said and hung up.

Aria started babbling again.

"You are crazy just like your father." Mal said.

Aria laughed.

Mal kissed her cheek.

She had a crazy family.

Camera still off

Ben and Vanessa got out of the car.

Aria ran outside.

Mal followed.

"DADDY!" Aria shouted.

"Hey Princess." Ben said.

Vanessa ran up to her mom.

"Mom! Guess what!" Vanessa said.

"What?" Mal said.

"Dad said that the viewers want to hear me and Lillian sing!" Vanessa said.

"Really? That's Awesome!" Mal said.

"I'm gonna go tell Lillian!" Vanessa said as she ran inside.

Ben walked over to Mal.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said.

"Hey handsome." Mal said.

They kissed.

"Ewe!" Aria said.

Mal and Ben laughed.

Ben put his free arm around Mal.

They walked inside together.

Camera still off, not gonna turn it on until everyone gets there.

Mal was racing around the kitchen trying to get everything set up.

Ben walked in.

"Mal, I think you should take a break." Ben said.

"Why?" Mal said.

"You're pregnant with twins." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm fine." Mal said.

"Do you want me to help?" Ben said.

"No, I'm good." Mal said.

Aria ran in to the room.

"Big news!" She shouted.

"What's the big news?" Mal asked her.

"Uncle Aaron's here!" Aria said.

"Tell your sisters they can let him in." Mal said.

"Okay!" Aria said running out of the room.

5 minutes later, Aaron sneaked in the kitchen.

The girls laughed quietly.

"SURPRISE!" Aaron yelled.

Mal jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL AARON!" Mal yelled.

"Did I scare you?" Aaron asked.

"Yes! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mal yelled.

The girls cracked up.

"That was funny Mommy!" Lillian said.

"I have to agree with Lillian, That was pretty funny." Vanessa said.

"Again, Again!" Aria said clapping her hands.

"If you do that again, you are so going to be sorry." Mal said.

"M! I'm hear!" Evie yelled.

"I'm coming." Mal said.

Mal ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey E!" Mal said.

"Hey!" Evie said.

Vanessa, Lillian, and Aria walked in.

"Vanessa, tell me what I missed." Evie said.

"Uncle Aaron scared Mom half to death and Mom said the h word." Vanessa said.

Evie laughed, then noticed Mal glaring at her and stopped.

"Not so funny for me." Mal said.

Aaron came up behind Evie.

"SURPRISE!" Aaron yelled.

"I swear to god Aaron, you better stop doing that if you like your head attached to your body." Evie said.

"Aaron backed away slowly.

This is going to be a very out of wack Christmas.

 **So that was part 1 of the Christmas special. Man, Aaron is annoying. More annoying characters to come! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. It took me a long time to write this chapter. Next chapter is the arrival of everyone else. I will update next weekend. BYE!**


	13. THE BABIES ARE COMING!

**Hey Guys! I did not update yesterday because I was tired from school. We had a assembly and it was one of those rowdy ones. So I just relaxed. Mal is 8 months pregnant. And as you probably guessed from the title of this chapter, The babies are coming! This will not be the last chapter though, I will post the last chapter tomorrow if i have time. So here is the second to last chapter!**

Ben was vloging on Christmas eve after everyone got there when Mal felt something.

It was NOT a contraction.

She also felt wet in her underwear.

 _"Dang it!"_ She thought in her head.

Vanessa saw the look on her mothers face and knew exactly what was wrong.

She remembered the look her mom had on her face when she told Ben that Aria was coming.

Vanessa ran over to Mal.

"Mom, Are you going into labor?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, honey, I think I am." Mal said.

"Should I go get dad?" Vanessa said.

Mal nodded.

Vanessa ran over to her father.

"Dad!" Vanessa said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Mom's water just broke." Vanessa said.

"Huh?" Ben said confused.

"She having the babies!" Vanessa said a little too loud.

Everyone turned around and looked at Vanessa, Then at Mal.

"M, Are you going into labor?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Yep." Mal said.

Ben ran over to Mal.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing." Ben said.

Everyone practically ran to there.

a half hour later, Mal was laying on a hospital bed screaming.

"AAAAAAH! Make the pain stop!" Mal screamed.

"Your doing great honey." Ben said.

"Gee, thanks, Ben. I would appreciate that if I wasn't IN LABOR!" Mal screamed.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Everyone was worried.

Vanessa and Lillian were just sitting there, waiting for there mothers screaming to be over.

"How are you guys so calm?" Aaron asked them.

"Yeah, I don't see how you guys can be calm in a situation like this." Grace said.

"We went through this when Aria was born. This is nothing." Vanessa said.

"Oh, well, aren't you guys the least bit scared by your mom cursing at the top of her lungs?" Monica asked.

"Oh wait! Here comes the big scream!" Lillian said.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, BEN, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Mal yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Aaron asked.

"Like I said, we went through this when Aria was born." Vanessa said.

"Okay then." Grace said.

12 hours later, Christmas morning, A prince and princess were born.

Mal could not stop crying tears of joy.

"What should we name them?" Ben asked.

"I think we should name this one Bella and This one Matthew." Mal said.

"Perfect. Wait! We can call Matthew, Matty for short." Ben said.

"I love it!" Mal said.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal said.

They kissed.

"So can I still touch you?" Ben asked.

"Of course you can." Mal answered.

They kissed again.


	14. Epilogue

**Hey Guys! So this is the last chapter. It might make you cry. This is set 5 years after the last chapter. Vanessa is 17, Lillian is 10, Aria is 7, Matty and Bella are 5, and Mal and Ben are 23. Without further ado, Here is the final chapter.**

17 year old Vanessa was walking around the castle.

She went into the picture room.

There were pictures from 7 years ago.

One was of her and Lillian on Mal and Ben's wedding day.

Another was of Lillian holding Aria when she was first born.

Another was a family portrait taken when Aria was 2 months old.

Vanessa smiled.

She remembered those days.

After looking at the pictures for a while, she got a idea for a song.

She ran to her room to wright it.

...

Everyone was in the family room.

Ben was vloging.

Vanessa ran into the room.

"I just wrote the best song in history." Vanessa said.

"Can we hear it?" Ben said.

"Yeah. Its dedicated to Lillian." Vanessa said.

Lillian smiled.

Vanessa started to sing.

 _I'm holding a picture from 7 years back._

 _I'm smiling at the picture, you're smiling right back a me, and I see_

 _purple hair, bright eyes, such a beautiful blue_

 _Heart full of laughter with nothing to lose_

 _That's how I remember you_

 _You were young_

 _You were free_

 _You be girl_

 _Who could change the world_

 _Then your life took a turnV_ _And you fell_

 _And it hurt_

 _but you're still that girl_

 _And your going to change world_

 _(instrumental)_

 _What if the picture is bigger than you see_

 _And God has you right were he wants you to be_

 _Just listen to your heart_

 _It's telling you with every beat._

 _Your still that girl_

 _Your still that girl_

 _Your still that girl_

Everyone clapped.

Lillian ran and hugged Vanessa.

Mal and Ben looked at there children.

"This life couldn't get any better." Ben said.

"I think it could." Mal said.

"Huh?" Ben said confused.

"I'm pregnant"

 **I smell a sequel in your future. The third book in the after the coronation series is coming your way. Thank you guys so much for all the good reviews. I did not expect for that first story, After the coronation, to be so popular. And This is my longest story yet. Thank you guys so much. The sequel will be up sometime this week. BYE!**


End file.
